


Explosion

by Merixcil



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Injury, Peril, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Rey comes to in the middle of an emergency that has to be dealt with before she can take care of herself
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838356
Kudos: 5





	Explosion

Air thinned through the open side of a ruptured vessel has a particular stink to it, Rey has found. It crackles with electricity and blood lust, promising in no uncertain terms that the drop in pressure will kill you before your lungs have a chance to get a handle on the lack of oxygen funnelling into them. It’s a nasty way to go, all told. She’s never much fancied it. 

The tear in the wall of the Falcon isn’t a total disaster, but it’s big enough for her to see the light of distant stars beyond. A solar plate drifts by and her stomach lurches. Rather unhelpfully, her brain provides an answer to the obvious question in a jumble of sounds and images that don’t make a lick of sense, save the overriding intuit that her problems don’t stretch quite that far. 

_Not your solar plate,_ the voice in her head tells her. 

“Shut up!” Rey tries to move forward only to discover that she’s lying on her back. As she drags herself into a sitting position her head swims and she has to reach up to cradle her forehead to stop herself toppling right over again. 

Her hand comes away bloody. There’s a sharp throbbing in her left leg that she doesn’t want to think about and her back feels like someone stretched her over a power converter and left her out to dry. 

“Rose?” Rey looks around for signs of life. The lights are flickering over head, making it hard to tell, but she thinks she might be alone. 

Someone is yelling at her from deep within the ship. _Someone is yelling at you_ , the voice supplies. 

“Rose?” Rey tries, a little louder. 

The speaker overhead crackles into life. She’s been meaning to replace it, the sound’s all fuzzy and you have to manually operate the com link to get it to go two ways. “Rey, are you ok?” Rose’s garbled voice hesitates for a second like she’s waiting for a reply before remembering that they can’t hear each other through the ship. “We’re losing O2 rapidly and the shields can’t maintain integrity. I reckon we’ve got a hull breach. The explosion knocked out the auto-pilot and the navcom’s acting up. I need someone in the pilot seat.”

Translation: Rey, get your arse up here and fly this hunk of junk while I fix the ship. Everyone in their designated roles. 

_What happened?_ Rey thinks, and immediately wishes she hadn’t. She should never think. 

_Unidentified X-wing broke formation and exploded, close enough to take down a couple more ships._ The voice supplies. _You got very lucky_

_I don’t need your luck_

_Who said anything about me?_ Stars above he can be a smug git when the mood takes him. _Now are you going to sit there losing blood or are you going to fly the ship?_

The gash in the hull is looking bigger by the moment, or maybe Rey’s vision is just bulging. She’s seen the shifting pressure of desert sands do horrible things to ships with far less structural damage. Leaving it be would be suicidal. 

“Gonna fix it.” She grunts

The voice in her head purrs happily. He might even be calling her a good girl. She might need to knock him on his arse the next time they meet. 

Stumbling to her feet, Rey becomes painfully aware of the warm rush of blood down the back of her thigh. That’s going to be a week in and out of bacta tanks at least. She’s had about enough of medical wards for a lifetime. 

She doesn’t have much to work with, the hull appears to have buckled rather than broken which in some ways makes her job easier, she doesn’t have to find anything strong enough to plug the gaps but she will need something to stabilise it once she’s got it closed. Leaning heavily against the wall she reaches out a hand exactly like she was taught not to, knowing that if she can’t physically channel her energies now she won’t be able to do shit. 

The Force rises up behind her eyes, born from the dying fire of the exposed ship outside and the worrying rattle of the Falcon beneath her feet. She breathes deep and reaches for her own heartbeat, something steady and organic, only to find it rushing fast and out of her control.

Screw it. Rey pushes forward anyway, feeling for the edges of the hole in the hull and pushing, pulling, trying to warp it back into shape. The metal moulds ever so slightly to her will, but by the time she’s pushed it the scant few inches she needs to fix this problem she’s going to be a puddle of gloop on the floor. 

_Reach for Rose._ The voice suggests

“Too far.” Rey spits through gritted teeth

_Is Chewy with you?_

“No.”

_You have to stop trying to source the energy from within yourself. You’re not strong enough._

_I am plenty strong enough!_ Rey screams at him through the Force, and for a split second she can feel the calm ambience of his sleeping quarters, and the steady rumble of his ship, and how everything is fine where he is. 

And he can see her. Surprised, and pleased, and not at all worried. he trusts her to make her way out of this situation. He’s just back-up. 

“Plenty strong enough.” He agrees, and then Rey is back on the Falcon and her head is clear and Rose is crackling and coughing through the intercom and there are alarms ringing loud in her ears. 

Warm arms, wrapped in dark cloth, reach out to match her stance. He offers her his body heat, the blood in his veins, his steady heartbeat. 

Rey takes it. She doesn’t know if it’s her idea or his to melt the metal back into shape but it glows cherry red before her and folds over till it looks good as new. 

Or at least, as good as the Falcon is capable of looking on any given day. 

Her heart is still beating too fast, the ship is still juddering, but at least one of the alarms goes silent. 

“Rey? Oh stars, Rey? Did you fix the leak?” Rose’s voice bubbles, disbelieving through the corridor. 

The air still smells weird. 

For no one’s benefit but her own, Rey nods and slides down the wall. Her leg feels like fire and ice. She has to close the wound. 

_Let me._ Kylo Ren implores her. _You’ve done enough._

She’s done enough? The cheek of it. “Ok.” Rey agrees. 

From across the Galaxy, bare hands reach out to staunch the bleeding. Pulling her edges back into shape, finding the frequency of her cells and willing them into line, back into being. When this is done, she may not even have a scar. 

His heartbeat stays steady, the energy he produces unwavering and strong. But he listens to her pulse anyway, for all the friction between them, and in that he finds the Force. After five minutes, their hearts are almost beating in perfect harmony. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'whumptober' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >SorceressSupreme: yesssss excellent whump right here  
> >>Merixcil: Thank you!


End file.
